dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
King Edric
The Mountain King is a major character and antagonist in the third'' Dark Parables'' game, Rise of the Snow Queen. His family's kingdom is located in the Bernese Alps of Switzerland. His reign took place around, approximately, 1595. The Mountain King is based on the King in the German fairy tale, Snow White. Appearance and Personality The Mountain King is a tall, bearded man with white hair and sharp eyes. He dresses regally and cuts an imposing figure. In his beast form, the king has exaggerated features, pointed ears and eyes that glow blue. He stands hunched over in an animalistic way. At the ends of his fingers, he has sharp black claws. The Mountain King is a stern man, but one who will do absolutely anything for his beloved daughter. After his second wife attempts to kill Snow White, the king feels guilty and angry about what happened. When his daughter gives him a shard of the False Mirror to wear, the shard amplifies these feelings, turning him into a hulking beast. Even with this, the king still loves his daughter. As a beast, he still remains at her side, defending her and her son from any and all threats. History The Mountain King married his first wife, Brunhilde, and together they have the twins Snow White and Ross Red. Both children are blessed by the Goddess Flora at birth and the King loves both dearly. After his wife dies, he takes a second wife, The Evil Queen. She attempts to have Snow White killed, an act that leaves the King overwhelmed with guilt and anger. The King falls gravely ill. Around this time, his daughter gifts her doting father with a cursed necklace made from The False Mirror, changing his personality. Now quick to anger, the king murders his kingdom's council when they plan to execute Snow White for corrupting him. He turns his kingdom over to his daughter, who is falling prey to a shard from the same False Mirror. In time, the King's figure warped into a hulking beast, and he was then after referred to as the''' '''Mountain Beast. He and his daughter spent centuries abducting children and searching for the Golden Child of legend, believing that a tear from this child would be able to save the king's grandchild, Prince Gwyn. When the Fairytale Detective arrived in what was now known as the Snowfall Kingdom, the Mountain Beast did his best to create obstacles and keep the detective from meddling in the Snow Queen's plans. His efforts proved futile, and the detective ultimately destroyed the mirror shard necklace the king wore, freeing him from its control over him. Now back in his human form, the Mountain King could clearly see the False Mirror's manipulations and schemes. He tried to warn his daughter, but she was still blinded by the mirror and refused to listen. When the mirror was restored to its full power and began working to destroy the world with Snow's sadness, the Mountain King assisted the Fairytale Detective in breaking the mirror once again and saving his daughter. The Mountain King's grandson, Gwyn, was saved by a tear from the Golden Child. The king, his daughter and his grandson were finally reunited and able to continue with their lives together... and in peace. Powers and Abilities The Mountain King possesses unprecedented strength and stamina. He also has some magic abilities and can use Frost Stones to create wolf familiars. RelationshipsCategory:Characters * Brunhilde (first wife) * Snow White (daughter) * Evil Stepmother (second wife) * Gwyn (grandson) * Frost Wolves (familiar) Quotes * "Snowfall threatens to ruin the kingdom and I am gravely ill. My daughter Snow shall rule in my stead." * "The kingdom has fallen to the deadly cold. Yet, I must stand by my daughter. I cannot lose her again." * "Detective, I've been waiting for you. The mirror foretold of your arrival." * "Your intention to meddle in our affairs will only lead to your own demise." * "You won't be causing my daughter any more trouble." * "The story of the fairy tale detective is about to end!" * "Snow White, my daughter, stop this nonsense!" * "I was a fool to believe the mirror could save your son." * "The mirror breeds hatred! All it wants is to drown the world in pain." * "Break the Evil Mirror before it sends us all back to the ice age!" * "You wanted to save your child, my daughter. Your heart was pure." * "Thank you, detective, for saving us from what the world might have become." Gallery King by cellar fcp.jpg|Mountain King Concept Art Mountain king 1.jpg|Warning Snow White king thrown.jpg|Thrown Aside by the False Mirror Snow and king.jpg|Consoling Snow White Snow king gwyn.jpg|Happy Royal Family Snow king gwyn 2.jpg|Royal Family Redeemed Beast children.jpg|The Beast Abducts Children beast1.jpg|The Mountain Beast beast2.jpg|The Mountain Beast Beast3.jpg|The Beast and a Frost Stone beast4.jpg|The Beast Makes a Frost Wolf beast5.jpg|The Mountain Beast beast wolf.jpg|Mountain Beast and Frost Wolf beast6.jpg|The Mountain Beast beast7.jpg|The Mountain Beast beast shard.jpg|The Beast Loses His Shard Mountain king room.jpg|The Mountain King's Chambers mountain king statue.jpg|Mountain King Statue, Entrance to Snowfall Kingdom mountain king portrait.jpg|Portrait of the Mountain King statue of mountain king.jpg|Statue of the Mountain King beast statue.jpg|Statue of the Mountain Beast beast statue 1.jpg|Statue of the Beast mountain king statue 1.jpg|Statue of the Mountain King beast_by_cellar_fcp.jpg|Beast Concept Art beast concept 1.jpg|Beast Concept Art